


Breaking the Ice (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Lemon, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Era o primeiro concerto dos One Direction e todos estavam nervosos. Esperavam que tudo desse certo. E sentimentos são revelados no decorrer da noite.





	Breaking the Ice (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita, juntamente com Perry GaGa, em uma folha de papel, entre os anos de 2011 e 2012.  
> Foi guardada em uma capa e só estes dias é que a encontrei. Decidi reescrever e postar a fic.   
> Tenho de avisar que é a primeira vez que faço um projeto desse tipo, ou seja, que escrevo sobre bandas e não sei se ficará bem ou não.   
> Mas, espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

As garotas estavam excitadas e gritavam em plenos pulmões. Era o primeiro concerto da nova banda do momento, os “One Direction” e elas faziam fila para entrar na sala de espetáculos. Os seguranças revistavam detalhadamente cada pessoa, para que a segurança do concerto não fosse comprometida mas, de vez em quando, eram empurrados por alguma fã excitada, que tentava se chegar para a frente para entrar mais rapidamente na sala de espetáculos. Muitas delas gritavam histericamente “One Direction”, “One Direction”. Outras trocavam mensagens de celular, comiam, bebiam ou ouviam as músicas de sua banda preferida. Mais á frente, na porta, estava um segurança que recebia os bilhetes e as deixava entrar.

No entanto, nos bastidores, Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn e Niall estavam nervosos. Era a primeira vez que os One Direction iriam atuar como banda. Embora seu primeiro disco “Up all Night” tenha sido um sucesso, o grupo estava apreensivo com o que poderia acontecer no palco.

Louis estava de perna cruzada, lendo a Vogue Britânica, enquanto os restantes viam televisão, para passar o tempo. De vez em quando, observava Harry, que não se apercebia de nada, mas seus companheiros sim. Cada um deles podia sentir a tensão sexual que existia entre eles os dois. No início, quando o grupo se formara, todos haviam desconfiado que Louis era homossexual, pelas suas poses, pela sua forma de falar e de vestir, mas nenhum deles tinha a certeza. Até que, uma noite, depois da revelação que a venda do álbum deles tinha sido um sucesso, Louis se embebedou e beijou Harry com tanto ímpeto e paixão, que deixou o grupo admirado. Mas era a confirmação que todos precisavam. Bateram á porta e Harry se levantou e, automaticamente, Louis levantou os olhos da revista e observou o traseiro do amigo. Styles se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu. A agente deles entrou, muito estressada e exclamou:

-Vamos lá, garotos! Vocês têm de subir para o palco! – E abraçou Harry, dizendo carinhosamente – Boa sorte.

Louis sentiu ciúmes por ela estar abraçando SEU Harry, mas ele tinha de se concentrar. Era o primeiro concerto deles e tinha de correr bem. Saíram dos bastidores e Zayn perguntou:

-Nervosos? – Harry, Liam e Louis acenaram afirmativamente e Niall respondeu:

-Um pouco. – A agente falou, para os tranquilizar:

-Não se preocupem. Vai correr tudo bem. – Louis sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente. Se virou para Harry e o viu respirando fundo. Ouviram uma voz masculina anunciar:

-E agora, pela primeira vez em palco, a banda do momento, os…One Direction!

As garotas começaram a gritar histericamente, enquanto a banda entrava em palco e se posicionava em seus respetivos lugares. Acenaram para as fãs, nervosos e começaram a cantar a primeira música do disco deles: “ What Makes You Beautuful”.

 

 

You're insecure, don't know what for

Você é insegura, não sei por quê

 

You’re turning heads when you walk through the door

As pessoas olham quando você passa pela porta

 

Don't need make-up, to cover up

Não precisa de maquiagem, para se esconder

 

Being the way that you are is enough

Sendo da maneira que você é, é suficiente

…

 

OoOoO

 

Duas horas depois, o grupo tinha apresentado todas as músicas do disco e as fãs estavam ao rubro, gritando os nomes deles enquanto batiam palmas e gesticulavam. O grupo se despediu dos fãs, emocionado e Harry agradeceu, ao microfone:

-Obrigado! Obrigado por terem vindo!

Saíram do palco, impressionados. Nenhum deles pensara que o concerto iria correr tão bem. A agente deles apareceu, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e exclamou:

-Parabéns! Vocês foram um sucesso!

-Obrigado. – Agradeceram os garotos e regressaram aos bastidores. Se sentiam cansados, depois de duas horas intensas, em que cantaram, saltaram e dançaram, juntamente com as fãs. Niall foi á geladeira e pegou em uma garrafa de água fresca. A abriu e começou a beber com sofreguidão.

-Me passa uma garrafa, por favor. – Pediu Zayn. Niall pegou em uma garrafa e a atirou para o amigo, que a abriu e começou a beber. Liam se espreguiçou e Styles exclamou:

-Estou cheio de calor! Vou tomar um banho. – Tirou a camiseta suada e logo o olhar de Louis se dirigiu para o corpo de Harry, o observando com desejo. Os restantes perceberam que o clima da sala tinha mudado e deixaram os bastidores discretamente. Harry retirou as calças e, só com uma sunga negra, que revelava tudo, se dirigiu para o banheiro. Louis, não aguentando ver Harry só de sunga, agarrou seu braço e o puxou para si. Capturou seus lábios com paixão. Harry se debateu, tentando escapar ao beijo, mas estava tentado em sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, que não resistiu por muito tempo. A sensação de ser beijado por Louis era maravilhosa. Agarrou os cabelos castanhos do companheiro e o puxou para si, aprofundando o beijo. Quando o ar começou a faltar, se separaram. Suas respirações estavam alteradas e Louis reparou que os lábios de Harry estavam vermelhos e inchados. Styles retirou a camiseta de Louis. A tensão tinha sido quebrada. Se observaram fixamente, com paixão, mas Louis desviou o olhar e retirou suas calças com sensualidade, fazendo notar sua ereção debaixo das cuecas. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, com desejo. Louis agarrou delicadamente em seu companheiro e o levou para o quarto dele. O atirou para cima da cama e Styles, extasiado, observou Louis realizando um striptease. Louis olhava sensualmente para Harry e retirou, lentamente, suas cuecas, revelando sua ereção pulsante. Harry gemeu perante a visão de ver seu companheiro nu. Louis se dirigiu para Styles e lhe retirou as cuecas, calmamente, fazendo com que o pênis ereto do moreno saltasse para fora. Louis se ajoelhou cama, tomou o pênis dele com suas mãos e lambeu sua base, descendo calmamente por sua extensão. Harry, no início, ficou chocado com o ato de Louis mas o desejo tomou conta dele e começou a gemer. Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, sem que ele se pudesse conter e as gotas de suor caíam por seu rosto. Estava quase lá quando Louis parou de o masturbar e retirou a extensão de sua boca, fazendo com que Harry gemesse, decepcionado. Louis se ergueu da cama e abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo, retirando lá de dentro uma camisinha e um lubrificante. Abriu o frasco e colocou o gel frio em seus dedos e colocou, um de cada vez, na entrada do moreno, que gemia de prazer. Quando percebeu que o companheiro estava pronto, Louis retirou os dedos dentro dele e Harry gemeu, decepcionado. Pegou no invólucro e o rasgou, retirando a camisinha e colocou no seu pênis ereto. Levantou as pernas de Harry e o penetrou, lentamente. Styles, inicialmente, sentiu dor e soltou um gemido de protesto, mas Louis o beijou para o distrair da dor e falou:

-Calma, já vai passar. – Os movimentos de Louis eram suaves e, aos poucos, Harry começou a sentir prazer. Seu pênis atingiu a próstata do moreno, que gritou, com a face ruborizada:

-Louis! – O garoto sorriu, percebendo que tinha atingido o ponto mágico do moreno. Harry cruzou suas pernas em redor de seu companheiro e moveu o quadril para a frente, o incitando a continuar. Louis aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e sentiram que o orgasmo estava próximo. Beijou o pescoço de Harry, enquanto seu companheiro gemia e cravava as unhas em suas costas.

Louis ergueu o olhar e ficou maravilhado ao ver Harry, de olhos fechados e de boca aberta, soltando gemidos de prazer. Uma explosão de prazer os atingiu. Louis sentiu sua semente sendo expelida dentro do moreno enquanto Styles se desmanchava entre eles. Ficaram os dois, por momentos, se observando, suas respirações alteradas. Louis saiu dentro do moreno, se atirou para o outro lado da cama, retirou a camisinha com cuidado, deu um nó e a colocou em cima do criado mudo. Se virou para Harry e viu gotas de suor caindo por seu rosto. Sorriu e perguntou:

-Você gostou? - Harry deu um sorrisinho tímido e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Louis sorriu, o puxou para si, delicadamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo, Harry. – Styles gemeu em resposta e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo.

Ficaram os dois deitados, abraçados um no outro, sentindo o calor que emanava de seus corpos e se entregaram ao sono. 

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado da one-shot.   
> Eu adorei escrevê-la. E vocês, o que acharam?   
> Espero que tenham gostado.   
> Comentem, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


End file.
